LAS AVENTURAS DE RENEESME
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan es una niña que se muda a un nuevo barrio antes de cumplir 6 años. Sus padres, Edward y Bella, son muy cariñosos con ella y están esperando al nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen. Nessie, como suelen llamarla posee un gran corazón, tiene mucha imaginación, es hiperactiva y sobre todo tiene mucha curiosidad. Su mejor amigo es Jacob Black.


_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**CASA NUEVA**_

Estaba mirando por la ventana del auto el que sería mi nuevo barrio, no era lujoso, pero mi mami decía que era mejor que el condominio donde vivíamos antes y yo estoy de acuerdo, ella decía que estábamos encerradas entre cuatro paredes y los vecinos eran muy renegones, no les gustaba que yo juegue, siempre me regañaban y mi mami salía a defenderme, les decía que era una niña que necesitaba jugar y no una vieja amargada como ellos que solo hacían crucigramas. Amo a mi mami siempre me cuida y protege al igual que mi papi.

Mi mami le rogó mucho a mi papi para que nos mudemos, hasta lloró y yo también lloré con ella y mi papi tuvo que acceder, no sabía cómo calmarnos hasta que nos llevó a comer helado.

FLASH BACK

Yo me encontraba jugando con mi monopatín en la acera de la calle y le tiraba piedritas al perro de los Wilson porque siempre que pasaba me ladraba, era muy malo conmigo.

Chamaca del demonio – me asusté al escuchar la voz de la señora Wilson – ¿porqué le tiras piedras a mi perro? – me agarró del brazo muy fuerte.

Suélteme – le dije – ¡Mami! – grité, ella me había dicho que siempre que la bruja me aparezca la llame y ella me defendía, y este era el caso.

Mi mami salió al instante de la casa primero tranquila, pero cuando vió como me agarraba la Bruja Wilson se apuró y su rostro se puso rojo de la rabia.

Suelte a mi hija – le gritó y me jaló para que la señora me soltara

Debería cuidar más a este demonio que tiene como hija

¿Demonio? ¡El demonio es usted! – le acusó.

Es una atrevida – exclamó – ya veo de dónde saca las mañas esta niña – me miró con sus ojos de sapo

¿Y usted quién es para tratar así a mi hija? solo una vieja amargada. – yo le saqué la lengua cuando mi mami le dijo eso. La bruja me miró furiosa y yo me abracé a mi mami.

Su hija es una mal educada, ¡claro! Si todo lo aprende de la madre.

¿Me está diciendo mala madre?, esto ya es el colmo, solo no le doy su merecido porque es una señora mayor. Vamos Nessie que si me quedo aquí soy capaz de matar brujas – yo me reí y agarré la mano de mi mami para entrar a mi casa justo a tiempo para contestar el teléfono. La cara de mi mami estaba roja y de pronto empezó a llorar, así que decidí contestar yo el teléfono.

Aló casa de la familia Cullen Swan – contesté.

Princesita – era la voz de mi papito

¡Papi! – chillé

¿Cómo están mis mujercitas?

Mal papi, mi mami está llorando y no me gusta verla llorar así – mis ojitos me empezaron a picar y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Mi vida acompaña a tu mami yo ya voy en camino ¿sí?

Si papi te esperamos

Te amo

Te amo adiós. – colgué y fui a abrazar a mi mamita, no me gustaba verla triste, desde que mi hermanito está en su barriguita se volvió muy llorona y como no me gustaba verla triste yo lloraba con ella.

Nessie … Amor … no llores

No … quiero … que … tu … llores … mamita – mi llanto no me dejaba hablar bién.

Qué … te dijo … tu papá?

Que ya … viene.

Te amo mi niña … perdóname por … hacerte llorar.

Con mi mami nos abrazamos y lloramos juntas. Al los minutos mi papi llegó y yo me bajé del regazo de mi mami y corrí hacia él aun llorando.

Ya princesita calma – me cargó en sus brazos y me dio un beso en mi frente.

Edward, me quiero ir de este condominio – le dijo mi mami llorando.

Bella amor – se sentó a su lado y me puso en su falda.

No aguanto por favor mudémonos a un lugar más tranquilo donde nuestra hija pueda jugar tranquila, donde no tenga que pelear con los vecinos.

Amor …. – mi papi abrazó a mi mami – tranquila

Por favor, ya tus padres nos ofrecieron su casa, además esta casa va quedar muy pequeña, ya no es solo Nessie, ahora tenemos que pensar en otra personita – mi mami se sobó su pancita.

Papi no quiero ver a mi mami llorar – le dije mientras mi llanto aumentaba al igual que el de mi mami

Mis amores no me torturen así – con mi mami seguíamos llorando – ¡ok, ok! – exclamó resignado – nos vamos a mudar – mi mami sonrió mucho pero no dejó de llorar – ahora pueden dejar de llorar mis niñas – nos dijo

Solo si … nos das … helado … - dijo mi madre sollozando y con una sonrisa. Mi papi rió, nos secó las lágrimas y nos besó, a mi en la mejilla y a mi mami en la boca.

Ok, vamos a comer helado – me tomó en sus brazos y abrazó por la cintura a mi mami con su mano libre.

Esa tarde mientras comíamos el helado mi papi dijo que aprendió una gran lección: "No te metas con las hormonas de una mujer embarazada". La verdad no entendía a qué se refería y luego me explicaron que las hormonas eran las que hacían que mi mamá llore todo el tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así que ahora vamos a vivir en la casa que era de mis abuelitos Carlisle y Esme, ellos son muy lindos conmigo y siempre me consienten aun que mi mami a veces se enoje. Ellos siempre nos cuentan historias a Emm, Jazz y a mí, soy la única nieta mujer. Mi mami también me cuenta historias todas las noches antes de dormir.

Mira princesa, esa es nuestra nueva casa – dijo mi papi sacándome de mis pensamientos y apuntando una casa muy bonita y definitivamente mucho más grande que la anterior, era de dos plantas y blanca entera.

¡Wow! – exclamé – es grande y hermosa, la más bonita de todas las casas que hay en este barrio.

Sí, pero eso no significa que seamos mejor o peor que los vecinos mi vida – dijo mi mami y yo asentí.

En esta casa nacimos tus tíos y yo – sonrió mi papi y miró a mi mami – amor no llores – le acarició el rostro.

¿Mami por qué lloras? – me alarmé.

No es nada preciosa – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras caían las lágrimas de su rostro – es solo que tu hermanito y yo nos emocionamos mucho – acarició su barriguita. Aún no sabíamos si era niño o niña, pero mi papi me dijo que el viernes lo íbamos a ver en la ecografía.

Mi papito le limpió sus lágrimas y bajó del auto, primero ayudó a mi mami a bajar y luego a mí.

Yo entré a la casa corriendo ni bien mi mami abrió la puerta y recorrí toda la planta baja de mi casa hasta que encontré la puerta que daba al jardín, era muy grande y hermoso, tenía una churrasquera, muchas flores y un gran árbol en el cuál había una casa. Empecé a saltar de la emoción, ya quería verla por dentro, así que empecé a subir por la escalera que había sujetada al árbol, iba por el tercer escalón cuando la voz de mi papi me asustó.

Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, ni pienses en subirte a esa casa – me retó.

Pero papi – me quejé e hice un puchero como los que hace mi tía Alice.

No Nessie, hoy no me convencerás, esa casa es muy vieja y las maderas deben estar podridas, además no se qué clase de bichos habrán ahí dentro.

Pero yo siempre quise tener una casa en un árbol – me sentí triste de que mi papi no me dejara subir así que me bajé y me senté en el pasto a llorar.

Princesa no llores – se acercó y me tomó en brazos yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello – te prometo que cuando terminemos de instalarnos los dos vamos a reconstruir esa vieja casa, ¿quieres? – yo sólo asentí, él me limpió mis lágrimas y me dio un beso en mi mejilla - ¿qué te parece si ahora vamos a ver tu habitación?, tu abuelita Esme se esforzó mucho en decorártela.

¡Siii! – chillé y él rió, mi abuelita Esme siempre decoraba hermosa mi habitación.

Igual de bipolar que tu madre – me dijo riendo.

La sala estaba llena de cajas y mi mami les daba propina a los de la mudanza. Cerró la puerta y me sonrió.

¿Y qué te pareció la nueva casa mi cielo? – preguntó mi mami.

¡Hermosa! – exclamé – ¡además no están los Wilson! – chillé

Dame esos cinco – mi mami y yo chocamos las manos - ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! – exclamó

Y lo mejor es que no hay vecinos molestosos – añadió mi papi y reímos los tres.

¡Ahora quiero ver mi habitación! – estaba muy emocionada.

Muy bién señorita, vamos – dijo mi mami.

¿Papi me puedes bajar por favor?

Está bien chiquita, sube despacio y no corras – yo asentí y agarré la mano de mi mami para subir las escaleras.

Cuando terminamos de subir me tapó los ojos y me iba guiando. Escuché cuando abrió una puerta.

Cierra los ojitos y los abres cuando yo te diga ok? – asentí, me quitó las manos – uno, dos, tres, ábrelos – me quedé sorprendida al ver mi habitación, era toda de color rosa, mi color favorito, tenía mi baño privado, mi cama, mi closet y mi escritorio – te gusta?

Mucho mami – la abracé y le dí un beso en su pancita, y de pronto empezó a llorar – mami, ¿por qué lloras?

Porque estás conmigo y eres un angelito que Diosito me mandó, ¿lo sabías? – negué y ella rió – eres mi tesoro más preciado junto con tu hermanito y tu papá – luego me llenó de besos y dejó de llorar. – ahora tenemos que traer tu ropa, juguetes y demás cosas ¿qué te parece si ayudamos a tu papi con las cosas allá abajo? – asentí y agarré su mano para bajar las escaleras.

¿qué te pareció tu habitación princesa? – me preguntó mi papi cuando bajé

La amé – chillé

Entonces debes llamas a tu abuelita Esme para darle las gracias – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, me alzó y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

¡Mami! …. ¡ayúdame! – decía entre cada risa –por favor – mi mami se acercó y le dio a mi papi un beso en el cuello y como por arte de magia se detuvo y mi mami empezó a reírse.

¡Bella! – le retó mi papi y ella se mordió el labio – esto me lo pagarás hoy en la noche – la apuntó con un dedo y mi mami le mandó un beso – voy a darme un baño con agua fría, muy fría – mi mamá no paraba de reír, yo no entendía por qué, pero también me puse a reír porque su risa era contagiosa.

Ven amor – me llamó mi mamá una vez se calmó un poco – busquemos tus cosas.

Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen ni se te ocurra levantar una caja – gritó mi padre desde arriba – Nessie vigila a tu madre – dijo y se escuchó que cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Tu padre es un exagerado

No, el te cuida porque no quiere que te pase nada a ti ni a mi hermanito

¿Tú vas a empezar con lo mismo? – me miró y alzó una ceja – espero que éste nuevo Cullen no salga igual de sobreprotector como los demás – rió.

La tarde la pasamos acomodando las cosas, cuando mi papi terminó de bañarse llegó mi turno, así que corrí por toda la casa y me escondí debajo de la mesa.

Nessie, no enojes a mamá, ven, vamos a bañarnos – yo seguía escondida – por favor cariño, no hagas que te castigue – ví que se acercaba a la mesa – ¿quieres que mami llore? – yo no quería que mi mami llore, pero tampoco me quería bañar, mi mamá se alejó y se fue donde mi papi – Ed, amor – escuché que le decía – Reneesme no está, ¿qué te parece si pedimos pizza y salimos a comprar un pastel de chocolate? – ellos pensaban que yo no estaba e iban a comprar comida rica, eso no es justo

¡No es justo! – grité desde mi escondite

La pizza y el pastel es solo para los que se bañan – me respondió mi mamá – y como yo no me quiero quedar sin cenar delicioso me voy a ir a bañar – ok, esta vez mi mami ganó, me voy a bañar.

Te acompaño – dije mientras salía de mi escondite, ella me miró y se rió.

Pide la pizza amor – le ordenó a mi papi.

Las dos nos bañamos juntas y jugábamos a ser modelos como mi tía Rose.

Después de bañarnos nos cambiamos y yo intenté peinarme mientras mi mami se peinaba, pero no pude, así que mi mami me peinó.

Bajamos y la pizza se olía deliciosa, yo me serví un gran pedazo, pero no me lo pude terminar y cuando quise pastel mami me dijo que ya era de noche y no podía consumir azúcar, por que después no iba a poder dormir.

Miramos un rato mis caricatura y llegó la hora de dormir, pero yo aún no tenía sueño, así que mi mami me empezó a relatar una historia mientras mi papi me traía un vaso con agua.

Había una vez en un reino no muy lejano una princesa, que se llamaba …. – mi mami lo pensó - ¿cómo quieres que se llame? – me preguntó

Lucecita – le dije

Ok, había una vez en un reino no muy lejano una princesa que se llamaba Lucecita, era una niña hermosa

¿Como yo?

Si amor, como tú. Ella era especial.

¿Por qué era especial?

Porque sabía leer y escribir – dijo mi papi entrando

¿Eso te hace especial?

Si amor – me besó la frente, desde mañana iba a pedirle a mi mami que me enseñe a leer y escribir, yo también quería ser especial.

¿Qué más pasó? – me estaba gustando esta historia

Pues… que tenía como tía a una bruja – siguió mi mamá

¿Cómo la señora Wilson?

Si, como ella – me dio la razón mi mami - y encontró un príncipe azúl

No quiero que sea azúl

¿Qué color quieres? – preguntaron ambos

¡Rosa!

Amor, no hay príncipes rosa – dijo mi papá

Pero yo quiero que el príncipe de Lucecita sea Rosa – hice un puchero

Ok, ok, un príncipe rosa será, pero como se llamará

Lucecito! – chillé

Lucecito? – preguntaron ambos

Si! , para que así tengan hijos Luces! – mis papis y yo reímos

Ok, entonces el cuento va de la siguiente manera. Había una vez, en un pueblo no muy lejano una princesa llamada Lucecita, que era especial porque sabía leer y escribir, tenía una tía, la bruja Wilson, quién no la dejaba jugar tranquila con su dragón protector llamado …

Edward, como mi papi que siempre me protege – mi papi rió

ok, llamado Edward – dijo mi mami

y Lucecito tenía una dragona llamada Bella y los dos dragones se enamoraron cuando el príncipe la fue a rescatar – seguí el cuento

muy bien, cielo, que lindo va quedando el cuento – me felicitó mi papi

entonces – siguió mi mami – Lucecito rescató a Lucecita y volaron juntos con sus dragones Edward y Bella

Siii! – aplaudí – y tuvieron los dragones una hija dragoncita llamada Nessie.

Exacto – me dio un beso mi mamá – y vivieron felices por siempre …. FIN.

Hora de dormir princesa – dijo mi papi.

Gracias por el cuento, los amo – les di a cada uno su beso de buenas noches

Y nosotros a tí, que sueñes con los angelitos – apagaron la luz y me quedé profundamente dormida.


End file.
